Late
by Mione of Ravenclaw
Summary: Maura wants to get Jane to the Rizzoli family lunch by noon. Jane has other plans. Jane/Maura fluff, complete but continued in M rated oneshot "Bossy"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I'm back! I do have some Rizzoli and Isles fics in the works (including a good chunk of that reward fic), but nothing that I can seem to finish. So here's just a little scene, tidbits of which I originally had as the end of "Pheromones." It may or may not be a one-shot, I haven't decided yet. Maybe if I get the appropriate motivation I will extend it ;)**

**If I owned R&I, it would be back on my TV by now…**

"Jane," Maura said, shaking Jane's shoulder gently as she sat on the bed, already fully dressed. "You have to get up."

In response, Jane rolled over and groaned.

"But you kept me up really late," Jane said with a devilish smirk as she squinted at Maura and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"That doesn't change the fact that it is already 11:12 and we have to be at your parents for lunch at noon," Maura said, either ignoring or entirely missing Jane's innuendo.

Jane exhaled and scrunched her nose at Maura's annoyingly sound logic.

"You need to get up," Maura said rising from her spot as she patted Jane's leg. "I know that you make a habit of being late, but I don't."

"C'mon," Jane said, throwing the covers of and sitting up so that her feet rested on the floor. "It's Saturday lunch with my parents. It's not like we're having dinner with the governor or anything."

Before Maura could continue to lecture her on the merits of punctuality in all areas of life, Jane got up and shuffled sleepily over to her dresser to find an unwrinkled pair of jeans and a shirt that Maura would find suitable, or at the very least acceptable.

Jane threw on a plain, blue tank top and her favorite pair of 'weekend pants.' She did her usual quick morning routine in the bathroom, then made her way to the kitchen. She found Maura tidying up the kitchen, refolding Jane's haphazardly 'folded' hand towels.

Maura got so into everything that she did. If Doctor Isles was going to do something, it was with the utmost precision and enthusiasm. She got so absorbed in folding Jane's dishtowels neatly into their place that Jane was able to watch her from the archway for a moment without the doctor noticing. Then Jane walked up quietly behind her and slid her hands around Maura's waist.

Maura did not jump as Jane half expected her to at the unexpected touch. Jane rested her chin on Maura's shoulder and kissed her neck.

"It is now," Jane said, taking a quick glance at the clock on the stove. "11:30. I have some really good ideas for how to pass the time until noon."

Maura turned around and leaned against the counter, putting her arms around Jane's neck. She licked her lips and smiled at Jane. So she actually was thinking about the same naughty things that Jane had implied. Jane pressed up against Maura and kissed her soundly, and with the kind of enthusiasm that she knew Maura responded to. Maura kissed back for a while and even ran her fingers up under Jane's shirt before pulling away. Jane noted with some small degree of satisfaction that it took Maura a moment to compose herself.

"I, we can't. Not right now," Maura said. She looked around, as if for the reason why they couldn't do the exact thing that Jane knew they both desperately wanted to do. "I just got dressed and if this shirt gets a wrinkle, I will not have time to fix it and I have no other clean outfits here."

"You can wear one of my shirts," Jane said, shrugging as she rested her hands on Maura's hips.

"Really, Jane," Maura said, raising her eyebrows incredulously.

"Yeah, you're right, bad idea," Jane said, she bit her lip and looked around. "I'll be very gentle with your shirt. I'll even fold it up nice after I tear it off you."

"Jane," Maura said, trying to put on her serious scolding voice, even though Jane detected the hint of a smile there. "Now I know you're just patronizing me."

Jane pulled her best innocent face. If she said so herself, it was a pretty damn good innocent face; she'd managed to fool Frost on at least two or three occasions with that face. It rarely worked on Maura though, and this time was no different.

Maura moved so that she was free from Jane's grasp, but still not too far away. When she spoke, it was with a decisiveness that Jane suspected was meant to convince Maura as much as it was meant to convince Jane.

"I am not going to be late to your family party because we were occupied having sex in your kitchen," Maura said.

"We could go into the bedroom," Jane suggested, raising her eyebrows. "It would probably be more comfortable anyway."

"I am serious, Jane," Maura said. "If we are late because we can't keep our hands off of each other, I will not be able to face your parents. You know that I can't lie. What would I say to them? Sorry we're late, I was busy giving your daughter multiple orgasms?"

Jane could not help but laugh at the thought of what her family would say if Maura came out with that particular gem over a second helping of gnocchi. At first Maura tried to look disapproving and mortified at the thought. Her façade did not last long though. She eventually let herself laugh along with Jane.

"I guess you're right," Jane said, glancing at the clock. "After all this time talking, we'd definitely be late now. Especially if there were multiple orgasms involved."

"I'd beg to differ," Maura said, picking up her purse off the counter as she walked towards the door. "I can make you climax repeatedly with relative ease."

Jane grabbed her coat where she had draped it over her comfy chair as she followed Maura out the door. She couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"You are definitely going to have to prove that to me later tonight," Jane said.

"Only so long as you can return the favor," Maura said, glancing sideways at Jane and giving her best sultry smile.

If they were not already in the hallway, Jane swore that she could have undressed Maura right then and there, lateness be damned. But they were well on their way to the car, and Jane would have to satisfy herself with lacing her fingers with Maura's as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Jane was simply far too stubborn and persistent for her own good. Maura recognized that those exact personality traits made her an excellent homicide detective, but they also tended to create difficult situations for Maura. Jane and her persistence had a way of getting Maura to do entirely improper things in entirely improper settings.<p>

For example, when Jane pulled down a little used side street about a block from the Rizzoli household, Maura had been very firmly set on getting Jane to her family lunch early. Their relationship was still new and Maura knew the importance of showing Angela and Frank that she was a good influence on their little girl. Jane, however, had other plans.

She had just pulled over and unbuckled, though she made no attempt to get out of the car.

"Jane, what are you doing? Your parents don't live on Oak Street," Maura said, leaving her seatbelt on.

"I know, but it's only," Jane said, looking at her cell phone to check the time. "11:50. We have ten minutes which is really like fifteen or twenty."

It only took Maura about a second and a half to understand Jane's meaning, especially given Jane's previous attempts at seduction. Then there was that look, that thorough, appreciative up and down that Jane gave Maura. Even Maura for all of her social ineptitude knew the meaning of that look.

"No, Jane," Maura said. She felt her resolve weaken even as she resisted Jane, especially when Jane ran her hand through Maura's hair. "No we cannot have sex in a car a block from your parents' house."

"They can't see us. C'mon, Maura," Jane said as she moved closer and kissed Maura's neck. "Even by your standards we still have some time."

"But, no, Jane. The tinted windows, you don't have tinted windows," Maura said. She understood how utterly inarticulate she sounded, but she apparently could not achieve articulate responses while also resisting something she found nearly irresistible.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Jane said, raising her eyebrows and smirking mischievously. Maura never could have ever been convinced to have public sex, but now she was seriously considering it.

"No, well, yes, it is arousing," Maura admitted. After all, she could not lie, especially not to those that she cared about. "Quite arousing actually."

"Told ya," Jane said, as she moved from her seat. She maneuvered gracefully by Jane standards so that she was straddling Maura's lap. "After all that talking we only have 18 minutes."

"You mean eight," Maura corrected.

This time Maura went in for the kiss, hoping that initiating might give her some measure of control. Usually it did help, but the prospect of rather public sex, while mortifying in one sense, stimulated the small part of Maura that reveled in risk taking, a part that she rarely indulged in. That, that was the very reason that Maura found Jane so sexually appealing; the detective was a manifestation of her own suppressed desire to act impulsively.

Any thoughts about the underlying Freudian psychology in Maura's attraction to Jane went the way of her steely resistance when Jane managed to slip her hand between Maura's legs and rubbed over her pants. Maura sighed into the kiss, still shocked that she was actually doing this, but far too aroused to stop at this point in their encounter.

Maura wanted desperately to touch Jane in the way that Jane touched her, but their current seating arrangement made that something of a challenge, so she settled on slipping a hand up Jane's shirt, almost instinctively going for the most sensitive parts of Jane's chest while kissing Jane's neck and shoulder.

Just when things were getting truly passionate, approaching that area where getting caught would no longer be of any concern to either of them, Jane opened her eyes for a second. The next second, she pulled away abruptly, bumping her head as she scrambled back into the driver's seat.

Maura, with her mind still clouded by lust, could not immediately understand Jane's sudden rush to get back to her seat.

Jane mumbled an impressive string of curses repeatedly as she rubbed the back of her head and looked in her rearview mirror. Maura only wished that Jane's impressive vocabulary included fewer swears and more of the rather useful medical jargon that Maura enjoyed.

Maura did not have any time to respond to her girlfriend's profanity filled tirade. As it was, she just barely had time to button the top two buttons of her shirt before Frankie was knocking on the window.

Jane rolled down the window and smiled as if she had not just been cursing his very existence. Maura always marveled at how well Jane could do that, put on such an impressive poker face. Maura usually failed miserably, so this was a time she would just have to stay quiet and nod in agreement to everything Jane said.

"Hey, Frankie, what's up? You walk here or something?" Jane asked.

"Naw, came early and decided to go for a walk, see what Marco and Jimmy were up to," Frankie said.

"Cool, how're they doing?" Jane asked. Maura noticed Jane subconsciously touch her scars as she said it, perhaps because she was getting antsy with the small talk.

"They weren't around," Frankie said, straightening up a taking a step back so that he could still see Jane through the open window. "I'm gonna head in and get some food now. I've been starving since I smelled ma's sauce this morning."

"You're always starving, Frankie," Jane said, eager to return to the gentle ribbing that Maura noted so characterized the relationship between Jane and Frankie.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," Frankie said, he turned as if to leave, then said, as if a throwaway remark. "You know Jane you probably want to do something about that lipstick on your neck, and maybe, you know, fix up your hair a little. Not sure how ma and pa feel about the just been fucked look. "

Frankie grinned at Jane, and the fact that Jane blushed and put on her most intimidating stare only made him break down laughing. He did, however, turn back around and continue around the corner out of sight.

Jane, for her part, blushed and muttered a few more swears for good measure. She rubbed the side of her neck until the faint lipstick mark came off. Maura wondered how Frankie had even seen it in the first place; she wondered if perhaps Jane and he shared a gene that enhanced perceptiveness. It would be an entirely plausible explanation for the uncanny perceptiveness of each member of the Rizzoli family. Maura would have to research that later.

"C'mon, let's go," Jane said, once she was satisfied that she looked presentable for her parents. "That talk of ma's sauce made me hungry."

**A/N-Nothing too eventful here, just wanted to post something so people knew I haven't up and abandoned writing fanfic altogether :)**

**Please review and add fanfic fuel to my almost empty creative writing tank. Gas is so expensive these days!**


	2. Scholarly Commentary

**Here's another part to this adventure, there will probably be one more part, haven't decided what direction I'll go. Suggestions are welcomed :)**

**If I owned 'em, I wouldn't be fanficcing...**

After getting out of Jane's car to walk the half block to the house, Maura stopped Jane by taking hold of her arm.

"Sup? Something wrong?" Jane asked, the second question coming almost automatically. She supposed being in homicide for as long as she had been had something to do with it.

"Nothing," Maura said, releasing Jane's wrist. She reached up to fix Jane's hair and attempted to tuck it behind Jane's ear. "I just want to be sure that you look presentable."

"Hey, I always look presentable," Jane said, tugging at the bottom of her tanktop as she looked down to see what exactly Maura found so very unpresentable about her current look.

"You know what I mean," Maura said. She was apparently satisfied with her inspection and continued walking towards the house. "I'm talking about what just happened."

"Ohh, you don't want me to have the sex hair," Jane said, trying to hid the little self-satisfied smirk that played on her lips.

It all made much more sense now. Even though Maura always tried to get Jane to try on crazy expensive clothes at crazy expensive stores, Maura rarely took an interest in fixing Jane's hair. The doctor claimed that there was a sexiness to the slightly untamed look that the natural curl gave to Jane's hair.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that too much," Jane said, quickening her stride to keep up with Maura. Jane had decided a while ago that her girlfriend could probably powerwalk the Boston Marathon in a pair of stilletto heels.

"Thanks to my brother, there was no sex," Jane added when she got about a half a pace ahead of Maura.

"Jane," Maura said, putting on her best 'be reasonable' voice. Jane definitely knew that one way too well. "He had no way of knowing what we were doing, and he was being helpful, if a little crude, in pointing out the hair and lipstick."

"Helpful, my ass," Jane muttered as they began up the steps to the front door.

"Well," Maura said, in a way that made Jane unsure of whether or not Maura heard the comment. "I am actually grateful. I wouldn't want your mother to find the lipstick mark and think that I was taking advantage of you."

Maura stopped speaking momentarily, but it was one of those pauses where Jane could tell something was just ready to come bursting out, some tidbit of information that Maura had in that incredible brain of hers. Sure enough, only two quick Maura paces later, the Maura monologue came.

"Studies do indicate that most parents with adult children, despite being aware that their off spring are sexually active, prefer that they not be presented with proof of their son or daughter's sexual activities," Maura said without slowing down or breaking her stride.

"You don't say," Jane said with mock incredulousness. She found it strange in an amusing way that Maura needed studies and statistics to make an observation that Jane kind of took for granted.

Maura slowed just a little bit so that she and Jane were walking side by side, and looked at Jane, a bit puzzled by Jane's response.

"Yes, it was in a very prominent journal," Maura said.

Jane decided to let the misunderstanding slide. She knew that Maura was sensitive about such misunderstandings, having been the subject of mean-spirited teasing about it in school, and even by a few asshole cops who worked guard duty on crime scenes. Jane had made certain that they never got assigned to another one of her crime scenes again.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Ma and Pa thinking that you're taking advantage of me," Jane said.

"Why do you say that?" Maura asked, slowing down as she turned up the walk to the Rizzoli household. Maura's question seemed to be out of genuine curiosity, so Jane felt safe to continue.

"Because, I mean, I'm, you know," Jane said, then finally decided to come right out with it. "I wouldn't worry about them thinking you're topping me."

Jane sensed that she might have just put herself in a precarious position before Maura even spoke. Nothing she could point to, just another one of her cop instincts.

"Why? Just because I enjoy fashion and what you might call girly things does not mean that I am incapable of being sexually dominant," Maura said, not sincerely angry, but clearly a little put off by Jane's generalizations. "That's awfully cliché and stereotypical."

"I'm just saying that I'm more, you know, dominant, personality-wise and all," Jane said, then added when Maura began to look sincerely pissed off. "You were the one who told me I was bossy!"

"You must realize that personality does not necessarily have a bearing on the sexual role that a person performs, if they even choose to perform within the confines of any specific role," Maura said.

"I don't know, it's just that's been how it's happened," Jane said as she reached the top of the stairs.

"I suppose I'll have to prove you wrong then," Maura said, her lips turned up at the corners as she touched Jane's back so that her fingers snuck just under Jane's tank top. One might have thought it was incidental, but knowing Maura and the precision of Maura's movements, Jane highly doubted that the touch was unintentional.

Maura knew that Jane could do little about relieving her sexual tension now that they were standing on the front porch of her parents' house. She was trying, very successfully Jane might add, to get Jane all worked up right before seeing her parents as kind of a pseudo-punishment for implying that Maura couldn't possibly be in sexual control.

"You friggin' tease," Jane muttered as she swung open the door to enter the house.

"I was simply offering a demonstrative proof of my point," Maura said as she closed the door behind her. "I can be sexually dominant with a great deal of success."

"I'm sure you can, babe," Jane said.

Jane leaned in for what she had meant to be a peck, but it turned quickly into something a lot more passionate, complete with some roaming hands on both their parts.

"You know, Jane, if we learnt anything from what just happened outside," Maura said, pulling away just enough that Jane could stare at those lips. "It's that we cannot do such things in public."

"What things?" Jane said as she backed Maura against the closed door.

The detective knew for a fact that her entire family was comfortably situated in the backyard drinking a few beers and listening to the sox pregame, so Jane knew that she was safe to at least kiss Maura. Jane was still feeling a little, well, distracted from her adventures in the car and needed some way to relieve the tension.

"You mean things like this?" Jane said as kissed Maura. At the same time, she managed to sneak a feel of that fantastic Maura ass and those incredibly toned Maura legs. "Or like this?"

Maura appeared to be trying very hard to resist the temptation to continue what they had started in the car. At least Jane figured Maura must have been really focused on restraining herself, because she hadn't responded to Jane's question. Maura generally wouldn't leave any kind of question unanswered. Even so, Maura offered no resistence when Jane continued to kiss her.

Jane even started to consider the possibility of sneaking up to her old room for a quickie. She might be able to convince Maura that it wouldn't make them late since they technically got to the house on time. After all, these false starts and little make out sessions, though very enjoyable, tended to make Jane feel a little more sexually frustrated each time.

Jane had actually set her mind on doing just that when she heard footstep coming down the stairs, the same stairs that were directly behind her and in full view of the same door that she had Maura pinned against.

"Aw, Jane, come on," Frankie said when Jane turned around to see the intruder.

He continued down the remaining four steps with a smug grin. Little asshole. Jane swore he must have some kind of 'Jane's-about-to-get-some' detector or something. That's the only way she could explain the fact that he always seemed to call or visit or even walk in at the most inopportune moments.

"Can't keep it in your pants these days can you?" he said.

"Shut up," Jane said.

Maura was blushing like crazy at having been caught yet again by the younger Rizzoli, but she cracked a smile at the banter between Jane and Frankie. Jane knew exactly how much she could get away with without getting in trouble with Maura for harassing Frankie, and she wanted to take full advantage of those boundaries, so she gave Frankie a 'playful' shove.

"You know, Maura," Frankie said, leaning towards Maura and away from Jane. "She's not usually like this, all handsy and lovey and stuff."

"Really?" Maura said, apparently sincerely surprised at the revelation. "Jane has always been very tactile with me. Even as friends."

Jane saw that this conversation was likely going to end in Jane having to admit that she'd had a crush on Maura for longer than she cared to admit to Maura or her brother. Jane decided it was probably best to move things along if she wanted to avoid that, which she very much did.

"Ok, ok, that's enough of that. Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean the rest of us can't," Jane said, taking Maura's hand so that she could lead her to the backyard. "I'm hungry anyway."

Frankie smiled and shook his head as he followed Jane. Smug bastard probably knew exactly why she had just changed the subject. Jane was definitely going to get some serious payback the next time Maura wasn't around.

* * *

><p>As much as she acted as though she disapproved of Jane harassing Frankie, Maura actually found their dynamic amusing. She wished she had experienced the same type of sibling relationship. Or any kind of sibling relationship, really, since that precise dynamic was unique to Jane and Frankie's particular personalities. Perhaps if Maura had had a sibling, she might have understood human interactions through instinct rather than observation.<p>

That train of thought got interrupted by a particularly noisy cheer from Jane and the Rizzoli men as they sat listening to the Red Sox on the radio. Maura took a sip of her beer and put it back on the table. Beer was not exactly Maura's drink of choice, but sometimes certain social situations and moods called for something other than a glass of wine and this was one of those times.

Maura listened to the announcer with the pronounced Boston accent continue with his commentary, describing Carl Crawford's eight inning homerun as a "towering shot."

Though sitting around drinking beer and listening to sports radio had never been something that Maura's upbringing had ever exposed her to, there was a certain charming simplicity to the scene.

There was no fake courtesy or emotional restraint, no serious familial tensions to tiptoe around, just a group of people sitting around enjoying each others company. Maura knew there must be an anthropological or evolutionary explanation for her comfort in the rather unfamiliar situation and climate. Perhaps it appealed to her inborn, human instinct to form tribes of close allies as a method for survival.

Maura's contemplation of complex social groups was again interrupted by Angela coming outside to join the rest of the family. She took the empty seat next to Jane at the table, placing her own full bottle of beer in front of her.

"How're they doing? Have they lost yet?" Angela asked.

"Don't jinx 'em now, Angela. Crawford just put us up by one," Frank senior said.

Angela raised her eyebrows smiled at Maura and shook her head. Maura smiled and shrugged. Niether of them were particularly rabid baseball fans, and they had bonded over that at the handful of family gatherings where conversations got dominated by sports talk.

The gathering carried on like that for awhile, with easy banter and conversation about whatever happened to come up. Maura listened intently, at least ten different interesting facts related to the conversation popped into her head in the span of the next half hour. She resisted the impulse to share about 60% of the time. The other times, she felt it was necessary and pertinent. For example, on a bases loaded, full count, Jane seemed particularly tense, so Maura did what she did best. She 'googlemouth-ed' as Jane liked to say, though Maura preferred to say that she provided scholarly commentary.

"I wouldn't worry about the next pitch having any significant impact," Maura said, putting a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jane said. "Why is that? It's a full count with the bases juiced. Sounds pretty significant to me."

"Because there is a 76% chance that the first pitch after a batter achieves a full count will be a foul ball," Maura said.

Not a second after Maura spoke, the batter fouled the ball "straight back."

"That," Jane said, obviously impressed by her girlfriend's knowledge of baseball statistics despite Maura's general indifference towards professional sports. "Was pretty awesome."

Maura was always pleased when she ended up impressing rather than puzzling or annoying someone with her random bits of information. Especially if that someone was Jane. Maura just smiled and tried not to blush, though physiologically speaking, the latter was nearly impossible.

"And you're awesome," Jane said, leaning over to give Maura a peck on the cheek.

Frankie made a fake gagging noise, but Angela was quick to shut him up with a slap on the arm.

"Oh, stop it Frankie," Angela said. "They're adorable."

Maura knew with almost complete certainty that Jane would not be fond of her mother's description of them as adorable, likely less so than Frankie's teasing. Sure enough, Maura's impressive capacity for predicting Jane's behavior proved to be spot on.

"Come on ma, we're not a pile of kittens or something," Jane said.

"I know, I know, honey," Angela said as she patted Jane's cheek. Maura wondered if Jane had learnt her tactility in expressing affection from Angela. "It just makes me so happy that you are finally seeing someone who makes you so happy."

Even though Jane would likely push away such affectionate 'mushy' sentiments, Maura appreciated Angela's openness and enthusiasm regarding their relationship. She knew that not all couples, especially same-sex couples, were so lucky. As it was, Maura suspected that her parents would not react quite so warmly to her bringing a female date to one of their annual galas. So Maura certainly appreciated the fact that her gender was a non-issue for the Rizzoli clan.

"Thank you, Angela," Maura said, making every effort not to get misty eyed. "I really do appreciate that."

"Jesus Christ," Jane said after taking a long swig of her beer. Though she tried to seem annoyed, Jane's lips were pulled back in a smile. "Let's try not to act like we're on a frigging Oprah special or something."

"Jane, studies do show that affection between parents and the romantic parnters of their children is a moderate to strong indicator for the future success of the relationship," Maura said.

"I know, hon," Jane said, running her fingers over Maura's hand in a gesture that was a bit more subtle, but just as affectionate as the kiss that had triggered the entire conversation. "I'm glad you guys get along. Sometimes I wonder if she likes you better than me."

Maura understood Jane's last comment to be a statement made in jest, because there was clearly a great deal of affection between the mother and daughter.

"Oh, please, Jane," Angela said, running her finger around the rim of her glass. "You know both your father and I love you all very much. Right Frank?"

"What are you talking about?" Frank said, still keeping an eye on the radio as if staring at it would allow him to hear the broadcast better. Maura wondered why some people did that. It seemed that it might have something to do with eliminating out side distractions. Yes, that was a solid hypothesis.

"Christ," Angela said, rolling her eyes with a great deal of exaggerations. "Just say I'm right."

"Yeah, honey, you're right," Frank said as he turned back to listen to the game, which the Red Sox were one out from winning.

"Love you too, pa," Jane said, smiling as she took another sip of her beer.

In that moment, for reasons that she could not clearly explain, Maura felt more warmth and love in this imperfect, endearing group than her proper, sterile up bring could have ever given her. Maura felt more a part of a family than she ever had before.

**I'm kind of mehh about this chapter. It's pretty uneventful and I feel I'm losing my grasp of the character voices a little bit. What do you think about it?**

**I think that reviews would make for a wonderful college graduation gift from you to me! **


End file.
